Victor's Date
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Story #49, 1st Victor and Valentino story. After losing a bet, Victor now has to go on a date with resident goth girl Charlene. During which he finds there's more to the girl than an affinity for creepy things. Victor and Charlene. Viclene….. Chartor….. eh I'll think of the name later.


**Hola, mi amo Zoryan El Muerto. That's about all the Spanish I can write, so this is for my first fic of the new cartoon: Victor and Valentino. It's pretty okay so far, you know just starting out and looking for it's footing. A pair of half brothers sent to Mexico with their grandma, eh we'll see how this goes.**

It was a dark night in Monte Macabra, where two boys were lying peacefully in their beds in a small house. One hefty looking boy with short brown hair, and the other short and lanky with black hair and a small tuff on top. The latter was Victor, the former is his half-brother Valentino. Val for short. But while Val was in dreamland, we see Victor slightly opening one eye. When he was sure that Val was totally asleep, he smirked before opening both eyes and removing himself from the bed. Showing he was sleeping in his underwear, he went over to their closet. Looking through the many outfits he and his brother wore before stopping on a tux style shirt, khakis, and pulling out his good shoes. After quickly dressing himself he carefully snuck over to the door, nearly stepping on a couple toys.

Squeak!

He winced when he stepped on a rubber duck, he looked back to Val's bed. And the much larger brother was still soundly asleep, he sighed before continuing on. He slowly and gently turned the know, trying not to make a sound. Even the tiniest of creaks and he was compromised, after getting past the knob he slowly pushed the door open, stepping one foot out before moving his other to join it. After he was out of their room he carefully closed the door, taking one last look at his bro's sleeping form before shutting it completely.

He gave himself a fist bump, "Alright!" he quickly covered his mouth when he said that a little too loudly, he looked through the keyhole to make sure he didn't wake up Val. Thankfully the walls were pretty thick, otherwise Val would have been up right now. He sighed before keeping his hands clamped over his mouth as he tip toed out over to the stairs, he passed the grandma's room, which was drowning out the small creaks his feet made with mariachi music.

Victor exited the door, sighing to himself that he made it out unnoticed.

"HEY!"

Or maybe not.

He worriedly turned around to see his grandma's business neighbor and well-known rule enforcer, Don Jalapeño. The older man was just locking up his shop, until he noticed a disturbance outside Chata's home. But if his eyes were weary from working a 16 hours shift and there was a light on outside, he'd see Chata's grandson Victor was sneaking out. Vic noticed his tired eyes and replied, "You are _dreeeeeeeeeeaming thiiiiiiiiiiis. And You're going baaaaack to beeeeeeed._"

Don let out a small laugh before replying, "Don't think that's gonna work on-" he then collapsed the sand below, Victor quickly grabbing a hold of his foot and started dragging him back to his store. Though the added girf and his small stature made it difficult, Vic was able to get Don back before anyone noticed. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from a nearby aisle, he then set the pillow underneath Don's head and laid the blanket over the exhausted man's frame.

He quickly stepped out of the store, and sighed "That was a close one."

_"I'll say." _

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Victor screamed at the sudden voice, he turned around to see who it was. He then deadpanned, "Seriously Charlene, you have to stop doing that." Charlene was a young girl, a couple years younger than Victor, tanned skin, hair like tar. She wore a nice black dress, a skull necklace, and black slip-ons.

"You were taking too long, so I decided to see what the hold up was. Wanted to make sure you hold up wouldn't try anything funny to escape our _date_." Charlene said as she wrapped an arm around Victor, she giggled like a deranged little girl.

"It's not a date, it's just a late night dinner and movie after you hustled me in a Luchafest 2K19 match." Victor reminded after he shrugged her off.

She waved him off, "Whatever floats your boat, shall we?" she asked offering her hand. Victor rolling his eyes before taking it, "Just don't try to pull any tricks like at El Pintor's mansion."

Charlene chuckled to herself, 'No promises'.

**Probably make this a 2 parter, or whatever. **


End file.
